I Will Always Love You
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Toshiki Kai was never good at expressing feelings, but a certain bluenette, convinced him otherwise. However, life was, is and will never be fair. Kai's whole world shattered after he witnessed an event, which changed his life forever and with the upcoming danger everything just gets worse and worse. (I'm not really good with summaries, my apologies.) Kaichi for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I should be working on my one-shots, but I just couldn't resist to write this down on black and white.**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was walking down the street and heading to my favourite shop, Card Capital, simply because of one and only reason. I wanted to see my sunshine again. My mouth corners twitched a little from the excitement, but I wasn't afraid to show emotions anymore, because he showed me the right way. I looked up at the sky to see the shinning sun and the white fluffy clouds covering half of it. I felt the warm breeze and it was like my feelings were transferred into my surroundings.

"Hey, Kai, good morning!" said the familiar voice of Taishi Miwa behind me. I stopped in my way and waited for him to catch up with me. He greeted me like always with a wide smile and a light punch on the left shoulder. This was almost our morning routine by now. I would be lying if I said my shoulder didn't hurt from the punching, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Card Capital?" I said strictly. I didn't need to say any additional words, since Miwa understood me just fine. He nodded and we both continued our way to the shop. Miwa was one of the few people, who actually knew me. He was also the first one to notice, how my behaviour changed in the last couple of weeks.

"So, excited to see your boyfriend after being two weeks apart?" asked Miwa, giving me that idiotic smile of his. He liked to tease me about it, but then again, I might or might not be amused by this. I indeed missed him, when I went to visit my relatives in Tokyo. It has only been two weeks, but in my opinion it seemed to me like two decades.

"He's not my boyfriend, Miwa."

"Well, soon to be boyfriend," replied my blonde haired friend. He wasn't my boyfriend, even if that was maybe my deepest desire. I never showed or told him, but I always cared deeply for him and I wished more than once that he would feel the same way about me. He could be easily mistaken for a girl, however, I don't really think he is sure about his sexuality yet, since I struggled with it just a few months back. But no matter how feminine he might appear, when he fights, he's one of the strongest warriors out there and I respect him for that. I still cannot believe that one person in one body could change me so drastically.

We soon enough reached our destination and I could feel the excitement more than ever now. The sliding door was the only thing keeping me away from him. In the matter of seconds I would see his cheerful smile again and his sky blue eyes, which made me always happy. Miwa pushed me forward, since I just stood there and stared at the entrance. That Miwa, he never changes.

"Hello, everyone!" said Miwa after he came in right after me. His cheerfulness disappeared as soon as he saw the scenery in front of us. His eyes grew wide and he even let his jaw drop a little. It almost seemed like a TV show. I glanced over at the counter to see Tokura also shocked. I just silently looked away, since what was there to look at anyway?

Aichi Sendou was kissing Kourin Tatsunagi in front of the whole audience in the shop.

I could tell that it bothered Tokura very much, but I just walked over to a nearby table and sat down. I looked at Miwa, who was still like stunned, and gestured him to come and sit too. There was no reason to be shocked, really. A boy and a girl had feelings for each other and decided to make it a relationship. What's so strange about it? I could understand Tokura, since I noticed she had a little crush on Aichi, but Miwa didn't have any affections towards Aichi, or did he?

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Miwa?" I asked, not really getting what he meant. He just inconspicuosly pointed at Aichi and Kourin. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. It never really helped much, but I couldn't just storm out, since I just arrived a few seconds ago. As I opened my eyes I saw Miwa giving me that oh-I-feel-so-sorry-for-you look. Miwa was worrying to much. Honestly, maybe this was for the best. I have hurt Aichi so many times already, there's no wonder he would be sick of it by now.

"Miwa-kun, Kai-kun! I didn't see you come in!" said Aichi with a wide and happy smile. I have never seen him this beatifitic before. Well, I think I concluded right that Tatsunagi is his first relationship, ever.

"So what was that with you and Kourin, hmm?" asked Miwa, still giving me his concerned looks. He seriously had to stop with that. Then Aichi started to tell a long story about how they accidently bumped into each other two weeks back and that they started to hang out a lot even though she had to work a lot. But then I stopped listening, this is totally useless information for me, so why bother.

The day went by quickly and I even got to play and train my skills with Aichi and the others. After Card Capital closed we split up and everyone walked home. But I couldn't do it. I felt shattered. I hid it well from everybody, even from Miwa. I felt my heart ache every single time Aichi would share a hug or a kiss with Kourin, but I couldn't really do anything about it. I wouldn't let my feeling overwhelm me, this wasn't my style. I walked over to the little pond, where Aichi would always sit, when he felt depressed. I sat down and pulled out my Narukami Eradicator deck and looked through it. I missed my Dragonic Overlord deck, but that was in the past and I had to learn to get along with changes in my life. And Aichi and Kourin was definitely a change, an enormous change. But the change of my deck has proven that I'm able to adapt to anything, which happens in my life.

It was ironic, how it suddenly started to rain. The water drops started to affect the water surface and my clothes were drench in water, because I forgot my umbrella. However, back then I didn't really mind. I just remember tears flowing down my cheeks along side with the rain drops.

I felt cold and empty.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I hope you like it and I will be overjoyed if you would be so kind and tell me what I could improve. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning. Thank you very much for the reviews.**

**Please enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I sat on the ground and leaned against my entrance door. I was like accreted, I couldn't bring my body to listen to my orders and stand up. The water from the rain dropped on the ground and made a little puddle on the floor. I looked up at the clock to see that it was already 10 PM. I totally lost track of time, when I was out there. I finally stopped crying, that was a positive point for sure.

I figured that I should change and head to bed, there wasn't anything I needed to do anyway. After a good and warm shower I covered myself under my blanket and tried my best to fall asleep. But even though I was totally exhausted, I wasn't able to relax and doze off like a normal human being. I even tried to count sheep, or better in my case Dragonic Kaiser Vermillions, but it was no use either.

I never thought I could lose my chance with Aichi so easily. I always thought there was still enough time, but this dragging on and on cost me his love. Well, there was no guarantee he would reciprocate my feelings in the first place though. I turned over and over on my bed, doing my best to sleep, but still nothing. Eventually I gave up and turned on my TV and took out my Vanguard deck. Maybe working on my deck will distract me a little from this whole disaster.

I checked the time to see that it was already 4 AM. I didn't get any sleep the previous night. I felt the tiredness clearly on my body, but even if I went to bed now, I just knew no matter how worn-out I was, I still wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I put my deck down and decided to have a nice and peaceful day without Vanguard. Vanguard was my passion, don't get me wrong, but maybe a change of scenery will do me some good. I took my day clothes and thought about what things I could do today. At the end, I just thought of going to the park and my favourite bench.

"Kai!" I heard that voice calling for me. I turned around to be faced with the sight of blood red eyes. It was Ren Suzugamori, who else. He had his Fukuhara High uniform on and his hair tied up. That guy seriously needed some daily clothes.

"What do you want, Ren?"

"That's mean! I walked out on Tetsu and Asaka to spend so time with you and you're like this!" said Ren, doing the whole I-am-hurt act. I honestly have no idea how Tetsu puts up with this every single day.

"Well, you should head back then, because I have no interest in spending time with you," I simply replied. So, what? I was in a bad mood and I seriously wanted some time alone to think and sort this mess out.

"So, what about a card fight instead?"

I raised my eyebrow and caught Ren smiling, since he got my full attention now. I wanted to have a day off of Vanguard, but this was just too tempting. I mean, I'm a card fighter and whenever there's a challenge, I'm up for that. He pulled out his deck and started to walk to the table, located next to the pond, I was sitting at yesterday.

"Let's play then."

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" we said in unison after revealing our starting Vanguard. I rolled with Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon with the power of 5000. Ren chose Fullbau with the power equal to my Vanguard.

"I draw!" I called out, drawing my first card. My hand looked pretty balanced and I drew a decent Grade 2 right now. I looked through my hand and my gaze stopped at the card, which I would start this game off.

"I ride Eradicator, Demolition Dragon! Then my Strike-dagger Dragon moves to the rear-guard. With that I end my turn."

"My turn, I stand and draw!" said Ren after drawing his card. By the smile of his face he will ride now Blaster Javelin to add Blaster Dark to his hand. That is a pretty standard move for someone like Ren.

"I ride Blaster Javelin and with his skill, I can add Blaster Dark to my hand. Then I call to rear-guard my Black Sage, Charon. My Javelin gains 2000 power, when Fullbau is in the soul and with the sweet boost from Charon my Vanguard attacks you with 16 000 power!"

"I do not guard," I exclaimed. There was no need to. This was still the early game and why pointlessly guard, if I'm sure I'll need it in the next turn.

"Drive check. Well, lucky me! I got a critical trigger, adding all the effects to Javelin."

This was unexpected. How often does it occur that someone drives a critical or any trigger in the first turn. Well, the world is full of mysteries.

"Damage check!" I said, turning over two cards from my deck. No heal trigger among them. It's the beginning of the game and he already pushed me to 2 damage. That certainly was something only Ren Suzugamori could pull off.

"My turn now! I stand and draw!"

This was actually what I needed. Spending time with a friend and play some serious Vanguard. I was grateful to have Ren as my friend and rival. I revealed the top card of my deck to see that it was Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon.

"I ride my Spark Rain Dragon and call another one to rear-guard! Then I call Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen and Red River Dragoon! Now with the support from Hisen my Spark Rain Dragon attacks and if I have a Vanguard with the word 'Eradicator' in its name, this units gets 2000 power pushing it to 17 000!"

"I do not guard," he exclaimed, checking the damage trigger. No trigger.

"Now with the boost of Red River Dragoon, my Vanguard attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard."

"Drive check. No trigger."

"Damage check, no trigger either."

I tried my best to focus on the game, but I just wasn't able to do it. Was the Aichi issue really bothering me so much, that I can't concentrate properly anymore? My head felt heavy and the thinking itself was rather difficult.

"Kai, are you all right? You seem distracted and you make some serious mistakes here," said Ren, looking at me. Great, another one, who is worried about me. I wasn't used to so much attention back in the day, where Ren despised me and no other than Miwa talked to me.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Is it because Aichi is dating Kourin now?" he asked all of the sudden. I was taken off guard, since I wasn't expecting for him to say this of all things, he could have said. How did Ren of all the people in the world knew about this? I just remained silent. What was I supposed to say anyway?

"Kai, I know it upsets you. I have known you the longest well beside that blonde dude, but still do you think, you can hide your feelings from your best friend?"

"It's none of your business," I harshly replied, while collecting my deck and leaving the spot. I could still feel the stare Ren gave me, but I just continued my way home. If I would stay outside, there was the possibility I might bump into someone again and if I'm not careful that someone will be Aichi himself. I just needed to be alone. Was that so much to ask for? I arrived at my apartment a few minutes after I stormed off. I felt a little dizzy, however, I just pushed it aside. I was sure it was nothing serious.

But then my view started to be blurry and I wasn't able to recognize one door from the other. My head hurt like it was going to explode any minute. I held my head with my hand and tried to calm down, maybe this was caused by the amount of stress I had in the past hours. My body lost balance and I fell.

Everything was covered in darkness.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Do not worry, Kaichi will appear soon enough. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good afternoon. Sorry for the delay and thank you for the feedback.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

My head hurt like crazy. I was surrounded by darkness and every vein in my body was at the edge of exploding, or at least it felt that way. My eyelids were heavy, but I forced myself to open them, since I couldn't just stay like this. I groaned in pain and opened and slowly sat up. I noticed that my clothes, which I wore the previous day, were replaced by my blue shirt and black pants.

"So, has the Sleeping Beauty finally woken up from her slumber?" teased the voice of Miwa. He peeked out of the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist. I was able to register the amazing smell of Miwa's famous omelets. I never really praised his ability to cook, but I always enjoyed his warm meals to the fullest. Then I saw a wet towel lying on my pillow. This was proof that it wasn't a mistake to give him a spare key to my apartment. I really owed him one.

"Oh and sorry for invading your personal space, but I couldn't let you sleep in those clothes. There was sweat everywhere. What were you doing anyway?"

I did not reply. I wasn't really in the mood to tell Miwa about my small dispute with Ren in the park. However, it wasn't really a dispute, since the debate didn't last long. I still felt pretty tired, but that was when I realized, I had no idea what time of the day or date it was. After I passed out on the floor, I totally lost sense of everything around me. I put the blanket away and walked into the kitchen, where Miwa giving the finishing touch on our breakfast, or lunch, or dinner?

"Are you hungry yet? I still have no idea how long you were lying there," said Miwa, putting down to plates on the table with two glasses of water. He sat down and started to stare at me, probably waiting for me to respond.

"Well, if you would tell me the time and date, I would know how long I was there."

"Today is the sixth and it's about noon."

Good. I blacked out just for a day. No big deal. I was worried whenever I had something serious or not, but under these circumstances, I would be fine in no time. It might take a few days, but this isn't anything I couldn't handle.

"Don't worry I wasn't out there for long."

I sat down we thanked for the food and started to eat. This was delicious as always. Still, I didn't feel any better after finishing the omelet and taking my meds. It wasn't the physical pain, which bothered me, it was the emotional one. It was clearly a mistake to forget my umbrella, but I usually wouldn't get sick, just because of a little water.

"Hey, buddy? I'm busy tomorrow, have a meeting with an old friend of mine. Do you think you can handle yourself without my help?" said Miwa, finishing his plate. I looked up and nodded. I could take care of myself, I did all this time too, didn't I. I still had enough food in the fridge and I wasn't really missing on medicine either.

"Fine by me."

"And there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. I know, you will tell me it's nothing, but you really shouldn't try to hide the fact that you are upset about the fact that Aichi dates Kourin."

I just closed my eyes and blocked him out, because I wasn't intending to go through the same thing with Miwa again. And what if I was bothered by Aichi and Kourin's relationship? Life was just like that. You like someone, but that someone likes somebody else. Why are people making such a big issue about it?

"I have no idea, what you're talking about."

I heard Miwa sigh. He finally gave up. He will never be able to break through my stubbornness. I will gladly admit that at times I'm really stubborn. This was a topic I didn't want to think about. It was exhausting and stressing. It's only natural not to want to think about uncomfortable things.

After that the theme Aichi or Kourin didn't fall anymore. We played Vanguard, looked through our decks and test played the new cards we got from the booster packs a few weeks back. After we also had dinner together, he left and I was left alone again. Now I would finally have the space and privacy to get over my little silly crush.

XXX

The next day arrived earlier than expected. My body felt recovered and I actually felt all in all a little better. I stretched my body and took off my blue shirt from yesterday. I needed a shower like nothing else right now. But first I needed a glass of water to wake up properly. I was met with a shocking surprise after I walked into the kitchen.

"K-K-Kai-kun!" said the sweet voice of Aichi Sendou, who just managed to drop two plates on the ground and break them. I suppose I surprised him the same way he surprised me. I felt my heart racing and I was feeling a tad weak again.

"Aichi, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, curious as what the he wanted from me that he was in my apartment so early in the morning.

"Umm… well… Miwa-kun told me to look after you," replied Aichi, collecting the shattered pieces of the porcelain. I should have known that that idiot wouldn't let it be and do a stunt like this. I will seriously hurt him some day, if he doesn't stop to do these things. Now I was really torn between the questions, whenever it was a good or bad idea to give him that stupid spare key. But before I could think of it any more, I registered a groan of pain.

It was Aichi.

He was lying on the ground, clenching his chest as he kept crying out in pain. I immediately took the initiative and kneeled down to help him in some way. His whole body was shaking and I tried my best to do something, but I wasn't able to think of anything.

"Kai-kun, it hurts!" he said, starting to cry. I pulled him close to my body to protect him. I don't really know why I did such a thing, but I just did and I wasn't letting go until he was all right again. It all went by so quickly. I acted instinctively. I had no idea what I would achieve with holding Aichi close to me.

"Kai-Kun!"

"Aichi!"

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good afternoon! I'm very grateful for so many reviews. **

**Fourth chapter, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Aichi was lying on my bed sound asleep. His little outburst was nothing to be worried about, since it didn't last long. But the cries and yells of pain really hurt me. I was scared that Aichi wouldn't wake up anymore, that it might have been a heart attack, but that wasn't the case. But what was concerning me the most was the fact that he suddenly collapsed like that.

I sat down beside him on the bed and tried to find something, which would tell me what was wrong with him. I thought about taking him to the hospital, but it would be to no use, since his breathing was steady and well, even thought my parents passed away early, some medical knowledge stuck in my head from my mother's long lectures.

Then I thought about the possibility that this wasn't really a health problem, but that it had something to do with PsyQualia or God knows what else. That would make maybe more sense, since all it has been suspiciously quiet and calm since the Link Joker incident. Would I really be surprised if this was the beginning of something horrible on Cray again?

"Kai-kun? What happened?"

"Well, you kind of passed out. Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" I asked, concerned about my little friend. Aichi stayed silent for a minute or two, but eventually he finally started to speak.

"I don't really know. I just suddenly felt pain in my chest. It's difficult to explain."

Then the doorbell rang. I stood up and walked to the door and opened them. It revealed Tatsunagi Kourin. I have called her an hour ago, telling her she should stop by and help Aichi to get home safely. I was feeling uneasy around her, sure, but I have to admit that Aichi knows how to pick a partner. She was beautiful and a talented card fighter as well. I shook my head, now was no time to be jealous of her relationship with Aichi.

"Aichi, are you okay?" asked Kourin after I led her to my room, where Aichi was resting. I decided to give the couple a little privacy, also to the fact that I wouldn't want to be present for their lovey-dovey talk. My mental health wasn't prepared for such stuff. I walked into the kitchen and took my meds. It was the highest time to get all right again.

I sat down and thought about all this. If it was a new danger coming our way, what is it? A new evolution of Link Joker? I was fairly confused, but then I felt a burning sensation in my chest. Was this what Aichi was feeling? I cried out in pain and everything turned black.

XXX

My head was spinning and my body felt tired. I could feel that my body was pressed against the cold ground, but I was too weak to move. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in my apartment anymore. Heck, this wasn't even Earth anymore.

I sat up and looked around. I saw my friends also on the ground unconscious. There were Suzugamori Ren, Sorryu Leon, Ishida Naoki and Sendou Aichi. What the hell happened? After several minutes the others regained consciousness as well and looked confused at the surroundings like I did.

"Where are we?" said Leon, brushing off the dust from his clothes, while looking around. The sky was dark blue and the ground had a light hint of red. This wasn't Earth for sure, but this also wasn't Cray either, or was it? I hardly recall how Cray looked like since the VF Circuit.

"Do you think this might be Cray?" asked Ren as he also stood up and examined the ground around him. I shrugged. Why was he asking us, it's not like we know anything more than he does.

"You think? It looks way different from the time, we were here the last time," said Aichi. I was relieved that he was all right, but what worried me though is the fact that he still looked a little pale. Then the hot burning sensation returned. My right shoulder hurt like crazy and I noticed that the rest was also struggling with some kind of pain. A blue mark appeared on my right shoulder and I saw that the others had glowing body parts as well. Ren had a red mark on his left shoulder, Aichi had a white mark on his chest, Naoki had a red one on his left leg and Leon had a blue mark on his right one. The mark looked odd and complicated. I couldn't figure out what it was supposed to be.

"What is this?" said a freaked out Naoki as he looked carefully at his leg. Was this a dream, because by the looks from it, it certainly feels like a bizarre dream.

_"Welcome, my precious knights."_

"Who are you?" Leon yelled out as he tried to find the spot, where the voice came from. But it was no use. The voice was technically coming from the sky there wasn't a soul beside us on the surface of this world. I couldn't point my finger on it, but the voice sounded so familiar. I have heard this voice before, but where was it, damn it!

_"That's my little secret. But you shouldn't be concerned about who I'm, you should be concerned about yourselves."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, this thing getting stranger by any passing second. Why did we get sucked into this mess?

_"Your bodies contain a very rare fragment also called Angelic Jewel. And well, let's say I will help you to get rid of it."_

"Get rid of it? How? If it's in our bodies, wouldn't it mean, we would had to…," said Aichi, stopping in the middle of the sentence. Everyone realized what it meant.

_"Exactly, Aichi. You're a clever boy, in order for me to get the Angelic Jewels out of you I will have to kill you."_

* * *

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning. **

**Chapter 5 is about to start! (Reminds me of the Pale Moon Circus.) Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

This wasn't happening, was it? How, I mean, how is it possible that we got in such a sticky situation? I was unhappy about my love life just a few hours ago and now this was happening. How did it turn around like this?

"Well, unfortunately I cannot rip it out of you like I would prefer to. You have to be beaten in a card fight if I want to get my hands on the Angelic Jewels."

At least some good news, but why do I have the feeling that there's a surprise waiting for us? I was still worried, since only one single fight, could change everything. We could be torn to death, just because we are some kind of holders of the Angelic Jewels. I could see the terrified looks on Naoki's and Aichi's face. I wish I could do something, but we are the victims, therefore we are practically powerless right now.

"You'll see soon enough that there's no way for you to win back your freedom. I'll see you later, if there's anything left from you, my dear fragments."

And with that the voice faded away. This wasn't good. We were now stuck in here without a way out. I pulled out my deck and was fairly surprised to see my old Kagero deck instead of my usual Narukami, but that was good. If so much is on the line, Kagero was always the better fit for me.

"So what are we going to do now? Because I'm pretty sure I have the urge to cry," said Ren, probably trying lighten the mood from the depressing atmosphere we were in, sadly to no avail.

"I'm more curious and confused about this whole Angelic Jewels thing. I haven't heard of anything like this before and I certainly didn't know my body had something like this inside," exclaimed Leon as looked at his mark. Sorryu was right. This was like finding out you had PsyQualia or something like that.

"As Ren-san said what now?" asked Naoki as he looked once again at the surroundings. I asked myself that question as well. There were definitely some challengers coming our way, but what do we do until then?

"Here are the fragments, master craves so much," said a bunch voices suddenly out of the dark. It was here. In the matter of seconds 20 to 25 card fighters appeared in front of us, probably fulfilling their master's task to beat us and receive the Angelic Jewels. I glanced over at the others and they silently nodded. We pulled out our decks and prepared for the fights.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

And so started a chain of endless fights, we had to endure to survive in this world. The players were weak, nowhere near our level. And that made me wonder, what this was all about. Why would the person, who teleported us here sent such weak fighters on us? After what seemed like an eternity, it was finally over.

"What was this? I don't think I'll be able to do this much fighting at once," said Naoki as he breathed heavily after he defeated his last opponent. He was right. They were weak, but every fight requires focus and when you fight up to 5 people after each other, it's quite exhausting.

"But we have to! We have to return to Earth no matter what," said Aichi. I looked at him, the fire and passion clearly in his eyes. The last time I saw Aichi fired up like this, was the time we fought each other on the Tatsunagi building. I thought that maybe it was because of Tatsunagi Kourin. She should have lost her memories after the dark circle and Takuto vanished, but they returned save and sound. Maybe Aichi was this determined, because he wants to see his love again…

I clenched my fist in anger. This was no time for self pity! We're at the edge of dying and all I can think about is Aichi. Aichi here and Aichi there, I have enough!

"We should find a place to crash. We can't stay awake all night," said Leon as he started to walk into the nearby forest. We all agreed and soon followed his lead. We found soon enough a small cave, perfectly hidden and it looked comfortable, or more like as comfortable as a cave is able to look.

It was strange enough, but we managed to get some fish out of the lake, which wasn't that far away from the cave and the water, well, we needed to drink something. After that we decided to take get some sleep, but since Naoki was scared that someone might attack us in the middle of the night, we had to take turns on watching the surroundings for anything suspicious. I was the first to go. Aichi and the others soon fell asleep. No one can blame them for being tired. The recent events would get the best of anybody. I glanced over at the sleeping Aichi. Even if I tired, I wasn't able to push my feelings back for him. He was the one who showed me the right path and there was no way in hell I would let anything hurt him. I will protect him even for the cost of my life. I will return him safely back to the one who holds his heart close, to Tatsunagi Kourin.

"Sleep well, Aichi," I whispered as I covered his slim body with my jacket. He was freezing and if he whines up having a cold, it would mean big trouble for the whole group. Tomorrow was a new day and I was sure to find some solution to this mess. I owed this to Aichi and the others. I looked at my red mark and asked myself as why do we even have this inside our bodies. We were all just average teenagers, weren't we? Then suddenly I heard some rustling from outside, I ran out and registered a dark figure leaning against a tree.

"Kai, I have been longing for this fight for way too long now."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening, my readers.**

**I hope you'll enjoy since I put a lot of effort into this.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

It was too dark, so I couldn't recognize the person, who was hiding in the shadows, but I knew that voice. I knew it too well. I had already my hand at my belt to prepare for a fight against the unexpected enemy who showed up in the middle of the night.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one, you'll never forget," I said as I waited for the person to finally come out of his or her hiding spot.

"Every fight with you is memorable, Kai," said the shadowy figure and slowly revealed his face to the light of the full moon. My eyes widened as the person stood in front of me, a wicked grin on his face and a strange mark glowing under him. It was pitch black and reminded me of an alchemy circle.

"Miwa, what is this about," I said after I collected my confused feelings and looked at my blonde friend. What was Miwa doing here for Christ's sake!

"I'm about to crush you and take your fragment of the Angelic Jewels with me. That is my task."

I knew that odd figure or Void or whatever it was had something up his sleeve. I should have known that they would use our friends and loved ones against us. But there was still so much shrouded in mystery. Like the question what the Angelic Jewels are and what they are used for. Is it some kind of weapon you can take over the world with?

"I'll bring you to your senses. Take your deck," I said as a play table suddenly appeared from the thin air. I will return you to your old self and I believe a card fight is the only way to achieve this. I picked up my starting Vanguard and smiled at my Kagero deck, it has been so long now since I last seriously fought with my Dragonic Overlord.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Rise, Lizard Soldier, Conroe!"

"Come forth my mighty unit, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn!"

Oh, no. No, this wasn't actually happening, was it? I guess, this is the punishment for my sins I committed. Taishi Miwa was using the clan I despised the most, Link Joker. I thought Link Joker disappeared from Earth so how come?

"Surprised? I thought you would like to see your old friends again," said Miwa with a mocking voice, I have never heard before.

"These card are pure evil, I was never friends with them."

"Yeah, I saw that when you reversed me and God knows how many players all around the world."

"That's in the past. But what I want to know is what's going on now, in the present," I said not wanting to listen about my Link Joker time anymore. It was a time I just want to forget and leave behind me like a dark hole, which I would burry somewhere deep within me.

"You see, Kai, it's quite simple really. You were always smart at school so you should catch my drift quickly. I don't know why or for what reason you have the Angelic Jewels inside your bodies, but these stones are a very power full weapon if used properly. My master wishes to receive these to create a new world without sins and corruption. He sees that the Earth is taunted by people's actions and he want to destroy the planet and let her be reborn as a new one. It's something like a fresh start, you see."

"That' sick!" I yelled out as Miwa caused me the fourth damage of the play. While he was talking I couldn't concentrate on my match. He had only two damage and I had already four. This wasn't looking good for me. His field contained all Link Joker units and somehow I wasn't able to find my ace card anywhere. He currently had a Star-vader, Magnet Hollow as his vanguard. I had my Dragon Knight, Nehalem, so this turn I had to draw a grade three or I was hopelessly lost. I was relieved as I saw that my Kagero deck didn't let me down.

"You just refuse to see the truth. Do not worry, after I defeat you, you'll realize everything."

"We'll see about that! Dragonic Overlord, I ride!"

"Dragonic Overlord? How lame, I expected something more exciting," said Miwa as he pretended a yawn. He was seriously provoking me as hard as he could. Dragonic Overlord was strong and I would show him that.

The fight went on and on. I even managed to survive the locked units and his grade 3's limit break, however only barely. I was at five damage, but luckily Miwa was also. Now it was my turn and I had to end it right here and now, because I knew what he would ride the next turn and I was sure as hell that I didn't have enough guarding power in my hand.

"Kai-kun! What's going on here!" said a shocked Aichi as he looked at me and Miwa. He had my jacket wrapped around his body and looked concerned for both me and Miwa. Aichi, always worrying about other people instead of himself.

"I'll explain later. Final turn! I'll finish this Miwa and I'll bring you back to us. Thanks to my Dragonic Overlord I have now 8 cards in my soul. I activate Vortex Dragon's Counterblast and Soulblast. I can retire three of your rear-guards and he gets +2000 until end of turn. With the boost he attacks!"

Miwa looked shocked, since he wasn't probably expecting me to use a card without a Limit Break, but Vortex Dragon was strong in skills, so never leave a card behind just because it doesn't have Limit Break in its skills.

"N-N-No guard."

"Twin Drive! First check, no trigger, second check, well how nice, I got a critical trigger adding all the effects to my Vortex Dragon. This game has been going on for way too long now. Burning Hell!"

With that Miwa got his sixth damage, making me the winner of the match. It wasn't really that hard, since I could see that Miwa sure wasn't able to use Link Joker properly. He was making mistakes, which he usually wouldn't make if he would use his Kagero deck.

Miwa yelled out in agony and the rest of our group woke up as well, since all of them ran out of the cave and towards Miwa, me and Aichi. I and Aichi tried to reach Miwa, but some dark flames consumed him and he vanished. There was no trace of him anymore.

"Kai, what happened?" asked Ren and Leon as they looked at the grass burned to crisps after Miwa disappeared.

"Well, maybe we should sit down for the explanation."

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Final exams are finally over so now I have plenty of time to think about the plot of this story and what to do about Kaichi. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Good evening. Thank you for so much feedback, I appreciate it. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"So you are saying that we have some strange pieces of a weapon inside of us and that that weird dude is sending our friends to receive those?" asked Naoki as he tried to probably consume the amount of information I just threw at him.

"Basically," I replied, confirming his statement, even though the use of words was a little odd for my taste. Leon and Ren exchanged looks and Aichi just sat by silently watching the rest of the group.

"We know now what the Angelic Jewels actually are, but what now? We're still there where we started yesterday. We are lost and have no idea, what to do about our current situation," said Ren as he looked up the sky to see the rising sun. He was right. If we at least had a clue or at least something we could start with.

"Guys, look!" said Aichi as he pointed at the burning mark, which appeared after Miwa disappeared in the flames of darkness. We all walked over to him to see a strange image on the ground. I have never seen anything like this before.

"What can it be?" asked Naoki as he looked more closely at the burned spot. Ren, I and Aichi also tried our hardest to figure out what it actually was, but we did not have any success. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

"It's a castle, or maybe the term palace would be more suiting," exclaimed Leon from behind us. He sounded like he knew exactly what he was talking about. I raised an eyebrow at the Sorryu child as I wondered what this was about and from where he knew what this picture should represent.

"Leon, how do you know?" asked Ren as he still tried to figure out how in the world Leon could see a castle in it.

"I saw this image in one of the books I used to read. As Aqua Force was sealed away, the wind on the island went missing and I, Jillian and Sharlene were stuck in there without any help whatsoever. But you all know this story. I once opened a book and there was legend about a Palace of Shadows hidden in the deep forest of darkness. It predicted the end of the world to be near and there was something about a horrible apocalypse. I didn't dug much into it, since it had nothing to do with freeing Aqua Force, therefore I don't know what other details it contained. But what I know for sure is that this picture, this burned image was the first thing to catch my view."

"Are we going to search for the castle then?" asked Naoki.

"I suppose. What other option do we have?" I said, actually feeling a little tired. I was exhausted, since I didn't get any sleep the previous night. And the fight with Miwa really got the best out of me. But I asked myself, what happened to Miwa after he lost. I mean, if our defeat would mean our death… wouldn't it mean that our opponent's loss would mean their death?

"It's decided then. We are heading to the Palace of Shadows," said Ren, tying his hair up in a ponytail.

"Leon, have you read anything about defeated card fighters in the book, because I want to know what happened or will happen to Miwa," I simply said, feeling concerned for my friend. Leon just shook his head, which made me worried even more. This wasn't good, if losing meant death, I'm not quite sure if any of us will be able to face off against a dear friend. I believed if I was able to defeat Miwa, I would bring him to his senses, but maybe my friend was lying somewhere dead now. And it would all be my fault.

"But how do we get there? It's not like we have a map or anything," said Aichi, still cuddling to my jacket. It made me happy to see him so cozy with a part of my clothing.

"And that' when high trees come in handy," said Leon, looking up a tree. Was Sorryu serious? Did the devoted card fighter actually know how to climb up a tree?

"You know how to climb?" asked a shocked Aichi, looking with wide eyes at the Aqua Force user.

"Of course I do, how do think I would manage to survive that long on my island?"

And after that Sorryu put a stunt I won't forget until death. With a few swift moves he swung himself up the high tree. I concede, Leon, you know your stuff. After several minutes he returned to the rest of the group with a piece of paper.

"Here, I just sketched a map, so I don't need to do this every time we lose our path," said Leon, showing us the little map he drew. We all nodded and were glad that we finally had a clue to follow.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some butt!" said Naoki as his determination returned to his voice and his eyes started to reflect flames once again. My eyelids were so heavy. I tried my best to focus, but I felt so powerless right now, but I had no right to whine right now. We had to get to the Palace of Shadows.

"Wait! Kai-kun is tired. He hardly got any sleep last night, shouldn't we let him rest for a little?" echoed the voice of Aichi. I was fairly surprised to hear Aichi say anything like that. I noticed Leon, Ren and Naoki look at me with apologizing looks. I felt actually a bit embarrassed by this.

"You're right, Aichi. Kai, get some sleep or else you'll collapse on the way," said Ren, pushing me into the cave. I protested a little, but I really needed a nap to refill my power. I would probably just be a burden if I would just walk behind like a body without soul. I stretched my body and found a spot to lie down. I was so worn out I could sleep anywhere, really.

"Sleep well, Kai-kun," echoed a gentle voice.

That was the last thing I registered, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I think the writers block is slowly disappearing, luckily. I hope you liked it and see you next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Good evening. **

**Please enjoy the eighth chapter. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

_The sound of cries and yells woke me from my sleep. The screams hurt my ears and I could clearly see the sadness and sorrow in them. I hurriedly stood up and looked around. I was in the middle of a battlefield, a cruel and in blood soaked battlefield. There were corpses lying everywhere and the yells just wouldn't end. I tried to find something, which would make sense to me, but I found nothing, just fighting and dying people. _

_"Your resistance is useless!" _

_This voice was the exact same one, which told us about the Angelic Jewels! Clouds of darkness started to envelop everything and everyone in eternal black. People disappeared one by one and the horror didn't end. _

_"Kai-kun!" yelled a familiar voice my name. I started to panic as my heartbeat fastened as I looked desperately around for the person who was most important to me, for Aichi. I kept turning my head to one direction and then another. If Aichi needed my help, I would make sure he'll get it. Finally I caught a glimpse of blue hair lying on the ground. I immediately ran towards him to check if he was all right. He had bruises all over his small body and his eyes were half closed. Was he at the edge of dying? _

_Then a bright light started to shine. The warmth coming from it was overwhelming. I stared up the sky to see a magnificent dragon with the color red. It was something I have never seen before in my life. Was this a vanguard unit? But before I could examine it more, everything shattered and the whole scenery broke down into million pieces. _

I opened my eyes to realize it was all just a dream, nothing of that happened. But was it just a dream, or a warning from the future? I sat up and looked around. I then recalled the events of the previous night. Miwa appeared in front of us, challenging me to a card fight. He used Link Joker, but with the lack of experience he had, I beat him, however just barely. Then we made the decision to head to the Palace of Shadows, but Aichi convinced the others that I needed some rest, so now here we are me alone in a cave. I stood up and walked outside to see the rest of the group training like for their lives, which was funny, because they actually were.

"Kai-kun! Have you slept well?" asked Aichi, waving at me with a big and cheerful smile. I yawned and waved back. Only Aichi had such an effect on me, but it made me wonder whenever it was a good or bad thing.

"Now can we start our journey?" asked Naoki as he collected his deck after he lost to Leon. We all nodded and started towards our destination. But I knew that some traps were waiting for us in the forest, since so easy can't it be to get to the centre of all evil, now can it?

The forest was really suiting its name. It was certainly dark, but the air was also heavy to breathe. It's hard to explain, but the air was like polluted by all the darkness and negative energy around here and the fog wasn't any help at all. But soon the figures of my friends started to fade away. I looked around and there was no sight of Ren, Leon or Naoki. It was like they vanished within thin air. But luckily I saw Aichi still in my reaching radius. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, because I didn't want to stay alone in this darkness. It made me feel very uneasy.

"Kai-kun, where are the others?" asked Aichi confused. I'm also curious as where our friends were. I wondered whenever they got divided individually or are in a group of at least 2 like me and Aichi.

"They will be fine, I think, maybe we should continue our way to the palace. The others are probably heading there as well, since it would be a waste of time to search for each other," I replied. We didn't know how much time was left, so there was no way in hell we could hesitate right now. Aichi nodded and we followed the way, which should lead us to the Palace of Shadows.

I looked at Aichi who was walking in front of me and asked myself what he must think right know. Does he miss Tatsunagi? He didn't mention a word about Kourin during the time we arrived here, but his determination to return to Earth was proof enough, that he wanted very badly to see his partner once more. And these are the thoughts, which always make my heart ache. It hurts to think about it, it hurts to hear about it, it hurts to see it. Just everything is so painful.

It's selfish to dwell over something like this in this situation, but I can't help it. I can't deny my natural feelings towards Aichi. It would certainly be wrong in any way. Then I noticed Aichi stopping and just standing there in the middle of a dark colored path.

"Aichi, are you all right?" I asked, curiously checking the bluenette. But before I registered anything, he fell to his knees and breathed heavily. My eyes widened as I looked in panic at the boy on the ground. I immediately took action and kneeled down to check if he wasn't hurt.

"I'm f-fine. I think I'm j-just a little t-tired."

His stammering and flushed cheeks told me another story. I put my hand on his forehead and was totally taken off guard as I felt how hot his forehead was. Was he sick this whole time? I'm not surprised he broke down like that. However, this was something unexpected. The best card fighter among us was now having a high fever.

"Come on, Aichi. We can't stay here. We need to get you some help," I exclaimed as I wrapped my jacket around him once again and took him on my back. He was really very light for his age and height, but that was the smallest of my worries right then. I could feel Aichi breathe against my neck as I kept on walking to find something or someone to help him. This is probably the closest I can get to Aichi right now. After we return to Earth, I'll never be so close to him ever again.

"I ride the vanguard, Revenger, Dragruler Phantom!"

It was Ren! I started to sprint towards the place, where the voice came from and gasped as I saw Narumi Asaka standing there and like Miwa having a black dark circle under her feet. But she didn't use Link Joker though. She fought with her Pale Moon deck. However, her vanguard was no other than the Link Joker/Pale Moon unit, Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse". Ren had five damage, while Asaka only had four and that was just thanks to Revenger, Dragruler Phantom's limit break.

"Ren-sama, I'll crush you and finally make you mine, because like this I'll have you beaten in no time."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

Again. It's happening again. They use a friend to beat us. I looked at Asaka as she had an evil smirk on her face, declaring her final turn. I doubted Ren would let it go so far, but I can imagine he's concerned for Asaka, since he was present for what happened to Miwa after his loss. But will he let his feelings overwhelm him?

"Ren-sama, this is the final act of the Pale Moon Circus, I'll hope you'll enjoy every second of it. I stand and draw. I activate Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Reverse"'s limit break! Counter Blast 1 and I lock Silver Thorn, Beast Tamer, Ana to superior call Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier from my soul! And from the limit break, my Venus Luquier gets a sweet boost of +5000!"

That was amazing! Asaka really got a hold on her Pale Moon deck, however, I wonder if Ren will have the heart to beat her and risk that he would lose her, perhaps forever. Then she attacked with her rear-guard, Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier, with the power of 23000 with the boost from her grade 1 rear-guard behind Venus Luquier. Of course Ren guarded, he was at five damage he couldn't effort to let an attack through.

"Now with the boost of Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina my vanguard is coming at you with the power of 20000, because I have Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier in my soul."

"Perfect guard! By discarding one card from my hand, I nullify the attack!"

"Twin Drive. First check, a draw trigger! Giving all the power to my Starlight Melody Tamer Farah and I draw a card. Second check, lucky me, I got a critical trigger! Giving all the effects to Starlight Melody Tamer Farah as well. Now attack and finish him!" exclaimed Asaka, looking happily at her rear-guard, who now had 21000 from the trigger boost.

"My Healing Revenger will protect me!"

"I-I guess, my turn is over," said Asaka, obviously shocked by Ren's ability to guard.

"Asaka, I told you once not to mess with me and this time it will have consequences! Final turn! I stand and draw. I ride, Revenger, Death Master Dragon! I activate his limit break! If I retire one of my units, he gets + 10000 power. Then to the empty place I call my avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger! I activate his skill as well, Counter Blast 2 and now I can retire one of your rear-guards and I choose Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier!"

Then he attacked with Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom with the boost of Eloquence Revenger, Glonn. Since he activated Glonn's skill and put a unit from the soul to the drop zone the total power was 31000. Asaka guarded, but I could see on her face, that she probably won't stand a chance against the other two attacks of Ren. Then he attacked with his vanguard. Asaka guarded, Ren had still a Twin Drive and I had a hunch that he will draw at least one trigger, which is enough to beat her.

"First check, it's a stand trigger, Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom stands once more! Second check, a critical trigger! Giving the 10000 power from the triggers and the +1 critical to my vanguard."

"Damage check. First, no heal trigger. The second, nothing," said Asaka, the sixth card falling into her damage zone. Ren was the winner, but I saw sorrow in his eyes, since soon enough the dark flames swallowed Asaka and there was nothing left but a dark burned spot on the ground.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. It must have been a tough decision to do something like this. He looked at me with sadness. I wish I could help him somehow, but I was powerless. Since we got trapped in here, everything and everyone we love and cherish are vanishing and why? Only because some mad person thinks Earth needs to be restored. Fate was really cruel at times and this was such time.

"Kai, where are the Naoki and Leon?"

"I would like to know that as well, but Ren, Aichi has a high fever, we have to help him somehow. We can't just let him like this the whole way to the Palace of Shadows," I exclaimed, basically begging him to help me find a cure for Aichi's sickness. I would give him my health if I could, but that wasn't possible no matter how much I would try.

"But there's nothing here, but darkness and despair. How are we supposed to find anything useful for Aichi's treatment?" asked Ren. He certainly had a point, but I refused to believe there was nothing we could do for Aichi. There has to be a way to make Aichi feel better.

"We just have to keep looking. If Aichi won't get healthy again, we're in deep trouble, Ren," I said, looking at him with pleading eyes. He finally nodded and we made our way to... well we didn't know where we were heading.

I hope Ishida and Sorryu are alright. We reunited with Ren now, but still they could have got involved into a card fight and there wasn't always the guarantee that they would succeed in claiming victory. And Naoki, let's face it, he isn't that good of a card fighter. I respect him for his will and determination to win his fights, but he also needs strength in order to be among the best and he still didn't received the needed power and winning image. Still he has great potential like Aichi when he first started to play vanguard and now look at him.

"Kai! Look, I might have found something!" said Ren as he waved at me from the cave a few feet away from me. I checked on Aichi if he was alright and was happy that he was still sound asleep. He needed some rest. I walked towards the cave and peeked in to see Ren sitting on the ground with a wooden box on his lap. The box contained a few rolled pieces of paper. They looked very old and like they would fall apart any minute, but this was good, maybe this will finally give us a clue on how things work here in this strange dimension.

"What is it? Can you read it? Does it contain useful information about the dark thing, or I don't really know how to call it," I said, looking at the letters. It was Latin so much I could tell, but reading it is rather difficult for me, since I have never finished learning this dead language.

"Yeah, but these texts seem more like medical records, you see. But this isn't a waste, I bet I can find something in here to help Aichi," said Ren, looking through the paper and reading like for his life. I nodded and let Aichi lean against the wall of the cave. I checked his temperature and told Ren that I would be right back with some water.

I was surprised to see an actual lake here in these parts of the forest. But I noticed that if you would wash away the darkness this would actually be a nice and comfortable countryside. I kneeled down to get some water in the broken glass we have found and scooped up a little. But then I was met with a horrifying image. My reflection on the water surface looked different. It was me for sure, but there was something I still met in my deepest nightmares.

In the reflection I had the red reverse marks under my eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good evening. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was still shocked by the view in my reflection. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. I shook my head and came to the conclusion that now was no time for such things. I was probably just tired or something. I took the water and ran back to the cave where Aichi and Ren were waiting. I saw Aichi still sleeping and Ren was still looking through the newly found papers.

"Have you found something?" I asked, feeling more and more nervous about Aichi's fever. Ren looked up, since he probably didn't hear me return, and nodded in confirmation. I sighed in relief, this was really good news.

"Well, half of this is useless junk, but a few papers actually show us a few ways of healing and lucky for us it's mostly through some simple plants."

This was good. At least something works out according to plan. But I still wondered where Leon and Naoki are. Since I and Ren will do everything now to make Aichi healthy again, we would need them to reunite with the group. We aren't able to contact them and tell them that we're not heading to the Palace of Shadows just yet.

"So start talking, what do we need to do?" I asked, checking Aichi's temperature.

"There's a flower, which only grows on the west side of the forest, in other words, we have to change our path to the Palace of Shadows and search it there. It's very rare, but the healings effects are strong and quick. I think this is our best option, but if this doesn't work out we can still chose others plants, but Aichi just won't get healthy in a day. With the other flowers it will take at least a week."

"Our mission is clear then. We have to find that rare plant. We really don't have time to play doctors for Aichi for a whole week."

Ren nodded and I took Aichi on my back. We had to hurry, since there was not time to waste anymore. We followed the instructions, which Ren deducted from the papers. We were really lucky to find those, but that made me wonder. Was there living beings in this dimension? If there were medical records, wouldn't it mean there had to be life at some point?

"We're almost there. Look out for a blue flower, which resembles a rose, but with red thorns. The red thorns aren't very visible, so you better put your glasses on," Ren said, teasing me with his glasses comment.

I searched and searched, however I found nothing and the bright sunlight wasn't really any help. Ren was looking for it as well, but I noticed that it was slowly getting darker. Did we spend really that long on searching?

"I found it!" yelled Ren as he raised his hand with the needed healing flower. My face lit up as I saw Ren holding the cure we needed. It had taken us at least 4 hours after all. Time flies by when you do something like this. I sighed in relief and Ren and I soon found a nearby lake to rest and prepare the needed medicine for Aichi.

"What do we need to do with it?"

"Just let Suzugamori Ren do the job. However, there's a tiny problem, since we don't have a suitable bottle or something, one of us, and I'm referring to you, has to orally give it to him," Ren said with a bright smile. Wait, orally give? Is that guy serious?!

"You have to be kidding me," I replied, feeling like he's making a fool of me. He shook his head and then showed me the paper with the instructions and steps needed in order to fully use the potential of the healing flower. I couldn't say anything to that, now could I?

So I just sat down beside Aichi and watched the darkening skyline. The brilliant stars started to appear and I just silently observed them. It had only been a day, since we got stuck in here, in spite of that it still feels like an eternity. I glanced over at the sleeping Aichi. I was glad he was still peacefully resting, but there was so much I wanted to tell him. But I would if it would come that far that we were at the edge of death. I would tell him everything, from the beginning until the very end.

I knew it was wrong, but I felt my body coming closer and closer to Aichi's sleeping form. I wanted, just for a little while, to be close to him before we would return to Earth and no one else than his beloved Kourin would be this close to him again. I wrapped my arms around his slim body and breathed in his scent. It still hurt, even though all my efforts I wasn't able to stop the heart beating when I was near him and feeling his presence. He mumbled something, but I didn't care, I just held him tight and wished that it wouldn't have turned out this way.

"I'm done! Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" Ren asked as he returned with a boiling mixture, which didn't smell that great. I just growled at his question and released Aichi. He kneeled down and gave me the liquid which would heal Aichi from his fever.

"Ren, is this really necessary? I mean, he has a girlfriend after all."

"Hey, do you want him healthy or not?"

"Fine, fine," I said, noticing Ren grinning widely. I filled my mouth with the medicine, which tasted horrible by the way, and looked Aichi. I certainly wasn't expecting our first kiss to be under such circumstances.

I leaned in and held Aichi's head up so none of the rare mixture would go to a waste. Soon I was inches apart from his soft looking lips. Then I pressed my lips on his and opened my mouth slightly to let the medicine flow in. I had the urge to cry, this wasn't want I wanted. I didn't want to kiss Aichi by force. After several seconds I had to pull away. He successfully received the treatment, my morality and inner feelings wouldn't allow me to prolong the kiss, though it was my deepest desire at that moment.

"He should be fine now."

I sighed. I wasn't ready to be put into such pressure. I was never the type to dwell on something, but this was entirely different.

"Now we have to find Naoki and Leon," Ren exclaimed as he collected the things he used and threw away superfluous material. I wondered about those two as well. Did they run into someone like Ren and get challenged to a card fight? And if so, did they win or lose?

"Hey, Ren, why didn't you just refuse to fight Asaka? I mean, if you hadn't had fought, she wouldn't have disappeared, right?

"Kai, it was strange, really. It was exactly how you said it, I refused to fight Asaka, but something in this world forces you to fight. Asaka challenged me and I declined, but then my body was like a marionette under control. After I revealed my starting vanguard, I couldn't back off, because that would mean giving up and losing the game."

"But what if you would ha-"

"Kamui!"

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, I have been struggling with this chapter. But I hope you liked it anyway and will give me some feedback. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Good evening.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I and Ren immediately got up to our feet and looked with wide eyes at the direction of the scream. We didn't hesitate. I quickly lifted Aichi up and ran with Ren to the place, where the yell came from. I was sure the voice was Ishida Naoki's. Was he or Leon battling the little Katsuragi?

"No!" Naoki yelled after we arrived. I saw Leon collecting his deck and looking at Naoki with an apologizing look. So Leon was fighting, no wonder he won. Sorryu was on an entirely other level than Katsuragi Kamui.

"What happened?" Ren asked as if it wasn't obvious. Leon explained everything to us and asked us as well where we have been. I told him about Aichi's fever and the little trip we have been though with Ren in order to give Aichi the necessary treatment.

Luckily Ishida soon calmed down and we decided to take a break. It has been a stressing day for all of us, we needed some rest. I found it amusing that in this strange dimension there were caves everywhere. Still, I would still like to know what this realm actually is. We haven't found any information to this topic yet and I kind of doubt we'll get lucky with another random box within a cave. I let Aichi rest, since it will take only a few hours before he would wake up. Naoki volunteered to watch the surroundings, whilst the rest of us would go to sleep for a few hours. I could tell that he was still shocked by the loss of Kamui.

"Leon, how far are we now from the Palace of Shadows?" Ren asked as he looked through his deck to make adjustments. It's not like we had cards here, which we could replace, but forming strategies was a really clever move.

"I would say if we won't run into anybody from now on, it will take one more day," Leon replied. I and Ren nodded and then challenged each other to a card fight. We needed to train. We were of course tired, but we needed some practice and since through the day we didn't have any chances to, now was the only free time left.

While training, I noticed that my Kagero deck suits me more than Narukami. Why have I switched decks in the first place? My Dragonic Overlord is the card I know and can wield the best, so why haven't I used him? Well, I did ride him when I was fighting with Aichi at the rooftop of the Tatsunagi building. However, I used Dragonic Overlord 'The Яebirth' as well.

After an intense set of matches and fights we finally got to sleep. I looked at Aichi. I had to smile when I remembered the kiss we have shared just a few hours ago. It made my heart feel lighter and my feelings stronger. It was wrong, I knew that too well, but I just couldn't help myself. I took off my jacket again and covered Aichi's shaking body.

When I was sure no one was looking, I pressed a small kiss on his forehead and fell asleep next to my love.

_"__Kai Toshiki, you're the vanguard. You can save everyone," a mysterious voice said. I tried to find the source of the voice, but wherever I looked, I couldn't find anything, which resembled a human or at least living being. _

_Then the bright light appeared once more and consumed everything in a blinding glow. I looked up the cloudless sky to see the red dragon I already had the pleasure to see in my dream one time. It still looked stunning and I still wasn't really sure if it was a vanguard unit or not. _

_"__Who are you?" _

_"__I'm the solution to all of your problems, Kai Toshiki. I have the power and the strength to make you the strongest among the strongest."_

_That didn't sound really convincing. Since Link Joker I wasn't sure with anything anymore. The dragon's beauty was overwhelming and I could feel the powerful aura around him. His words were so melodic and I had the urge to give in, but still, I wasn't quite convinced. The same happened with Link Joker, I remember that too well. I thought it was right at that time and I ended up regretting it terribly. I was afraid that history would repeat itself. _

_"__No, thank you," I declined the offer. I wouldn't fall to temptation again. I wouldn't hurt Aichi and the others ever again like when I was possessed with Link Joker. _

_"__Kai Toshiki, you should reconsider. The power you'll gain will be enough to protect the ones you love the most."_

_That sounded so great. I wanted to have the power to save everyone, but no one would guarantee me that it won't end up in mass destruction and God knows what else. I couldn't risk it. In this dimension the only people I can trust are my friends from Earth. _

_"__I decline and I'm sure with my decision." _

_"__Big mistake, Kai Toshiki. But I'm convinced that you'll accept my offer eventually, since your strength was even chosen by the mighty evil of Link Joker." _

"Kai-kun, wake up!" Aichi called as I felt my body being shaken. I slowly opened my eyes to see Aichi stare at me with worry in his ocean blue orbs. I growled and sat up to see Ren and Leon already at their feet with Naoki returning into the cave as well.

"Aichi, are you feeling all right?" I asked, still worried about the little bluenette. He still wore my jacket, but looked okay. I was relieved. The papers really saved us from deep trouble.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Kai-kun, I'm sorry that I made you worried."

I smiled and patted him on the head. His cheeks turned a little red, but I was so happy, I couldn't care less about that. Aichi was finally healthy again and I totally forgot about the dragon in my dreams. Now everything was fine and we could head to the Palace of Shadows where we would finally find some answers to this mess.

"Let's kick some butt!" Naoki cried out in enthusiasm as he walked out the cave with the whole group following him. Ren and Leon looked calm and collected, whist Aichi looked concerned. I couldn't blame him. He and Ishida were the only people, who haven't fought yet. I would feel fear as well, if something like that would come my way.

"Your journey ends now. Ishida Naoki, I challenge you to a card fight!"

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, nothing happened much in this chapter. It was more like a filler, I guess. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Good evening. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

We turned our head in irritation in order to find the person, who just challenged Ishida to a fight. It was soft and feminine, I knew that voice and after seconds all of my comrades realized it as well. She revealed herself with the red reverse marks clearly under her eyes.

Tokura Misaki.

"Misaki-san!" Aichi said in shock as he looked with wide eyes at the member of the former Q4 team. A frown appeared on my face as I couldn't believe that Tokura of all people fell to Link Joker. She was one of the few who weren't reversed back then when my actions almost doomed the whole world in eternal darkness.

"Ishida Naoki, get ready to get crushed," Tokura exclaimed, putting face down her starting vanguard. Naoki was refusing at first, I could tell by the way he struggled, but as Ren told me before we reunited with Leon and Naoki, even if you decline the challenge, you are forced to accept the request.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" both of them explained before their starting vanguards appeared. Ishida was using his Eradicator deck, like usual, but what surprised me was the fact that Tokura wasn't using either Oracle Think Tank or Genesis. It was probably because there had never existed reverse units of these clans. Naoki still had a chance, since Tokura ended up with Angel Feather, a clan she never used in her life before.

"Angel Feather, hah? Well, boss lady, I'll take you on," Naoki said as he drew to start his turn. I could see he was really nervous, since this was someone he deeply cared about. Those two made a strong bond as friends, since they managed to survive the reverse fighters alongside with Aichi and the others.

"Please spare me your threats and start your turn."

"I ride Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator, Castor and Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu moves to rear-guard! With that I end my turn."

"Pathetic as always, Ishida. I draw! I ride Nursing Celestial, Narelle! First Aid Celestial, Peniel moves to the rear-guard. Then I call Marking Celestial, Arabhaki! Now Arabhaki is coming at your vanguard and when this unit attacks it gets +3000 power making it 10000 in total!"

"No guard."

"Now my vanguard attacks! Drive trigger check, or how nice I got a stand trigger. My rear-guard stands once more powerful than before! Now Arabhaki attack!"

The third damage fell to Naoki's damage zone. This wasn't looking good, for Ishida. Tokura was 3 to 0 in the lead. I was really thinking if he will be able to ride this out. Tokura might have never used Angel Feather however she used it maybe even better than any other player who is used to this clan. We couldn't afford to lose, so I hoped Naoki had a trick up his sleeve, because like this I was afraid he will lose before he knows it.

"I end my turn, unless, you want to give up?" Tokura asked an evil grin on her face. What was this all about? Tokura never acted this way. Is it because we're closer to the Palace of Shadows? Is the influence of Link Joker or whatever it was stronger the more we got closer to our planned destination?

"Ishida Naoki will never give up!" Naoki said, the burning determination piercing through the mist of darkness in the forest. This was the Ishida, I knew. He was holding back, because this was Tokura he fought against, but I think he finally realized the price which had to be paid in order to save the world. I know it sounds horrible and selfish, but what other option do we have? I, Ren and Leon already went through the hell of guilt, which came right after we realized that we might have killed our closest friends.

The fight went on and on. I have never seen such an even fight. Ishida had really improved in the matter of skills. He finally fights like a worthy opponent and rival. He finally found the key to master the Narukami clan. He managed to make the damage even, though the Celestial units' insane skills and superior calls from the damage zone. As Ishida finished his turn, I was almost cheering for Ishida to unleash the true thunder of Narukami. We would lose Tokura in the process, but thinking about it made just everything worse. Tokura was a precious friend of mine, Aichi and Naoki, but we knew too well what had to be done.

"Well, this is getting boring. I think it's time to end this silly attempt to save the world from rebirth. This is the end of the line. Final turn!" Tokura exclaimed, drawing her card. A wide grin appeared on her face as she raised her hand with the reversed unit.

"Bring it!"

"Now envelop everything in darkness, I cross-break ride! Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel 'Яeverse'! Limit Break! I lock two of my back row rear-guards and in exchange my two front row units get +5000. But that's not all. Since I have a Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel 'Яeverse' face up in my damage zone, one card in your damage zone goes to your drop zone and you're more than welcome to choose one of your rear-guards to replace the unit in the damage zone. Oh and I almost forgot, since I have a Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel in my soul, my vanguard gets an additional +2000 and Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel's Limit Break activates as well. Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel 'Яeverse' gains another +10000!"

"That's crazy!" Ren yelled out, looking at the powerful Limit Break of the reversed unit. I had to admit as well, that she was able to gain so much from a single Limit Break and on top of that she pulled off a break ride. She firstly attacked with her rear-guards. Naoki guarded against only one of them, pushing him to the fifth damage. He got a draw trigger and was so allowed to strengthen his hand with a card.

"Now my vanguard with the overwhelming power of 30000 with the boost from Arabhaki is coming and aiming for your vanguard!"

"Ishida!" Leon said in panic as he watched the reversed celestial, preparing for attack. Naoki just grinned and revealed a card to the guard circle.

"I nullify the attack with Wyvern Guard, Guld!"

"You just prolonged your defeat," Tokura said in pure rage. I couldn't blame her, who would have thought he would have a perfect guard in his hand. And I don't really know if she did it on purpose or not, but she could have let the vanguard attack as second and now still have a shot with her rear-guard and the critical she just pulled wouldn't be for a waste. Maybe she was too sure with her victory that she got a little cocky. Link Joker brings really the worst out of people, I should know after all. Her locked units were released from the lock and now it was Ishida's turn.

"It's time to finish this! I draw! I call you from the depths of the dragon kingdom. Rise, my vanguard, Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon! I have to thank you for the rear-guard you got rid of and now I activate his Limit Break! Counter Blast 3. I retire all of our rear-guards! And my dragon has a sweet ability. He gets +2000 for each fighter's open rear-guard circle! Now I attack with my dragon with the total power of 31000. What do you say to that boss lady?"

"No guard."

"Twin drive! First check, nothing. And the second, all right, it's a critical trigger!"

"Damage check… first, it's a heal trigger! Recover one point of damage."

Now everyone had eyes glued on Tokura's hand, because if she would pull a heal trigger now, everything would be over. Naoki gulped in nervousness as he watched Tokura slowly revealing the card which would decide the outcome of this match.

"It's… a draw trigger," Tokura said as the sixth damage fell to her damage zone. Again, before anyone could react, Tokura was swallowed by dark flames and she vanished, leaving only a burned picture of the Palace of Shadows behind.

"I-I-I can't take this anymore!" Aichi yelled out as he fell to his knees and started to uncontrollably cry and sulk. Leon and Ren looked sadly at the bluenette and also turned their gazes away from what was left from Tokura. Naoki punched the ground under him and yelled out in anger and agony as well.

All this misery only for the purpose to let the Earth be reborn?

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Okay, guys, I have to tell you something. I'm currently on vacation in Croatia and the wi-fi connection is beyond horrible. So, I'll continue writing and after I came back I'll post 2 chapters instead of one. However, if it becomes better (the chances are low, though), I'll post regularly. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back from vacation. Did you miss me? (Just kidding.)**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was clueless about what I ought to do next. The sad expressions of Leon and Ren and Aichi and Naoki's sulking weren't any help. Did they already give up hope? This wasn't over yet, this fight was far from over.

"Stop whining!" I yelled out in pure rage and anger. They act like the world has ended and that we are doomed to die any minute. I was refusing to accept this! These aren't the people who fought Void and the evil of the world multiple times. These aren't the people who surpassed me in strength before I learned how to improve with the help of my friends.

They all looked at me with their eyes wide, but I just turned my head away. Yes, our friends had to die in order for us to survive. It might be selfish, but if we're able to defeat this enemy, we can provide a safe future for the other people currently on Earth. Maybe if I had the opportunity to talk to Miwa, to Asaka, to Tokura and Kamui they would be glad that their deaths weren't for a waste.

"Kai, what has got into you?" Ren asked, still surprised by my sudden outburst. I didn't know it either, but now was no time for this. We had to do something. Sitting here and refusing to fight won't help us in any way.

"What has got into me? I should ask you that question. We have come this far and you want to stress out now? To hide behind the fear that more of our friends will get sacrificed? Our friends won't die in vain. I'm determined to defeat the evil which trapped us here to protect the future of our planet," I said, finishing my speech. I didn't know I had this inside of me, but I needed to convince them that we already lost four of our closest friend and that their deaths weren't for nothing.

"But what are we returning to then?! If we kill them all in card fights what else is there for us to come back to?" Aichi cried out, looking at me with angry eyes. I have never seen a look quite like that before, but Aichi just stood up straight and ran off to an unknown direction. Under normal circumstances I would immediately ran after him, but I was feeling mad with Aichi. Why did he refuse to listen to me?

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Naoki asked, looking concerned after the little bluenette. I just shook my head and walked into the opposite way. Before I left I heard Ren telling Naoki that he should let me and Aichi some time. Perhaps he was right about this. I didn't know about the feelings Ren, Naoki and Leon had about this situation, but I think they realized that I was right about this. I wasn't always, since I thought Link Joker was a good decision, but I won't as I said earlier, the death of our friends to be futile.

I soon found a small spot at a nearby water source. It was getting already dark again. The day went by so quickly, it seems like times goes faster in this dimension. I sighed. I looked down at my reflection once more and my reverse marks were still visible. What is this all about? Do I still have something left from Link Joker's power inside of me? Am I still tainted with the evil powers of Void? Am I a threat to the others? It was so confusing.

"Kai Toshiki, your wind seems chaotic. Is there something bothering you?" Leon asked with Ren following him. I looked up and took an appropriate distance from the water surface and looked at the blonde and red haired card fighters.

"Nothing, well, except all that has been going on now."

"You should talk with Aichi about this. I don't know what has been going between you two, since he started to form a relationship the Tatsunagi girl," Ren exclaimed, patting me on the shoulder. Why in the world did that idiot brought this topic back up?

However, I was also wondering. I acted like a jerk towards Aichi. My feelings are like on a rollercoaster. One minute I could even die of worry because of his well-being and in the other I could just punch him right in the face. In a moment like this I was really asking myself if I haven't gone insane yet. Was this caused by Aichi and Kourin's relationship?

"Perhaps, I should," I replied and stood up to face Leon and Ren. I smiled at them and mentally thanked them for the advice. They just gave me a nod and pointed to the way, where Aichi ran off. We couldn't continue on our way, if I and Aichi would have a fight between us. We had to be like one if we wanted to make progress in this.

"Kai, Aichi is sitting at the edge of that cliff," Ishida said, leaning against a tree trunk. I never really got the chance to become friends with him, since I'm at Hitsue High and he at Miyaji Academy, but I saw the great potential in him and up until now he still didn't let the true spirit of a Narukami player out of him, but I'm sure he'll get there, just like Aichi did.

I walked to the direction Ishida showed me and soon found Aichi, sitting at the edge of the cliff, staring at the darkening sky and shimmering stars. Now I felt guilty for going off like that. He was Aichi after all. He couldn't help the fact that he's concerned about his friends and loves ones. I sat down and looked at him. I had to apologize, there was no other way. I was too harsh with him.

"I'm sorry!" I said, hearing the echo of Aichi's voice repeating the same line. I looked at him in surprise, but so did he. I ought to have figured that he would say sorry as well. It's just the way he is and one of the reasons I adore him so much. We stared at each other for a moment before we burst into a wave of loud laughter. In my case it was more like a chuckle than an honest laugh.

"Aichi, you know we have come too far to back off now. It hurts me too that our friends had to give their life to protect others, but it already happened. Do you think they would like it if they saw us fighting like this? I know we're saving innocent people, we don't even know and the question if it was worth the death of our dearest friends pops up, but I think it's our duty as card fighters and holders of the Angelic Jewels."

Aichi was silent at first, but I could see by his facial expression that he was slowly absorbing the information I just told him. Aichi could hardly see objectively that's why he sometimes needed a push into the right direction. And it felt like a favor I had to do for him, since he was the one who saved me from Link Joker.

"Let's save the world together, Kai-kun," he said, finally smiling at me again. I was happy he wasn't upset with me anymore. I hated it when I had to act cold and distant towards Aichi in order to teach him and important lesson, involving life and progress in terms of card fighting.

But I nodded approvingly and put my arm around him. He looked surprised, but I just grinned at him and we looked up the sky to see the moon already in its full form. He leaned on me and I could smell the sweet scent of his hair. Despite we aren't on Earth anymore, the moon is something which still stayed the same.

I'm going to protect our planet, so we have something to return to when this is finally over.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Not much action in this chapter, but I promise the second promised chapter will be better. This story was lacking on Kaichi moments, so here we go. The second chapter will be posted tomorrow. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone. Here is the promised second chapter.**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I had a horrible headache. The recent events would get the best of anybody. I mean, first we have to battle for our lives and then we have a very unpleasant moment when we argued how our friends had to die in order for us to survive. However, now we were closer than ever. The Palace of Shadows was so close, I felt like I could even grasp it with my own hands. I wouldn't let anything stop us anymore. I wouldn't let our progress be a waste.

"Aren't you worried, Kai?" Ren asked, since we were the ones who walked behind the group. I looked at him in irritation my eyes asking him what he meant by the said question. Ren just re-did his ponytail and looked at me with his ruby eyes with a serious expression. Well, I certainly don't see this kind of face of Ren often.

"Aichi may seem cool now, but what will happen when he's the next one to fight? Aichi's heart is too pure and innocent to win a card fight when he knows that the defeated player will whine up dead somewhere in the dark."

"No, Aichi isn't like that. He knows what is on the line and I trust him with my body and soul that he'll do what has to be done," I replied, really believing every word I said. Aichi was maybe innocent, but he still knew how to handle responsibilities in the right moment. I believed that whoever he will fight against, he'll do his best to win. I won't doubt Aichi. He's my best friend maybe even more therefore I will have faith in him no matter what.

"If you're sure, I'm convinced as well," he said, giving me his childish smile. Ren doesn't say it often, but he probably gives a lot of thought on my opinion. He perhaps shouldn't since I'm the last person who he should trust with good decisions. But I'm grateful that his trust in me is still the same even after all that happened with Link Joker.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't see Aichi stop and accidentally bumped into him. I looked up to see his facial expression entirely changed. His eyes were wide and Leon and Naoki seemed surprised too. I followed their gazed to meet a horrifying image in front of me.

"Aichi, my love, you have finally returned to me," the voice of the blonde haired girl said. I was right. It was Tatsunagi Kourin with the reverse marks under her eyes. I should have known that nobody else would wait for Aichi in this world. Aichi's mouth formed into an 'O' shape as he tried to consume what he was actually seeing in front of him.

Without hesitation he ran towards her direction. Me and the others tried to stop him, but then out of nowhere high walls of green bushes ripped us apart and something like a labyrinth appeared. It was constructing itself bit by bit now. The walls began to divide into more and more until I was sure, I wouldn't find Aichi and the others anytime soon.

Here was dead silence, not even a branch cracking was heard. I looked around myself, feeling the cold getting under my skin. The light fog didn't really help me to think optimistic about the current situation. I could see the steam coming out of my mouth as my eyes wandered from side to side to catch a glimpse of life here.

My breathing fastened as I started to feel the familiar tickling in my stomach, signalizing that fear took over and now all my actions were heavily affected by my natural instincts. I was scared, yes, I'll admit that, but there was something else, which was even stronger than the fear of darkness and solitude.

I was worried about Aichi.

I believed in him, but maybe I was lying to myself. Aichi might not have the strength to kill his love. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't have the power either. I kept running, turning on every corner, desperate to find that bluenette. But it didn't seem like I was making any progress here. I had even the feeling I was getting more and more lost and maybe even sprinting into the opposite direction.

Then I hear a gigantic explosion only a few ten meters away. I immediately looked at the direction and saw a Jewel Knight unit landing on the ground. A smile of relief appeared on my face as I thanked Kourin for her reckless use of units. It's one of the advantages, when you are in a world where the units are materializing.

"_Can you really trust Sendou Aichi?_" suddenly a dark and sinister voice said. I have never heard anything quite like that. The sounds of the fighting units disappeared and I was enveloped in silence once more. I was getting frustrated. I was almost there, but Void or whatever it was still kept me away from interfering. I tried to ignore the voice, but it just continued with its dialog.

"_He broke your heart and still you keep fighting for him. You still give him every bit of trust you have left in the silly belief that he'll live up your expectations and do what is right, instead of saving the one he loves the most?_"

"_He loves Tatsunagi Kourin. He had proven that enough in the human world. Why do you refuse to betray him? You should be outrageous how he stamps on your feelings like it matters nothing to him. If you stop searching for him right now, he'll lose and you'll get your revenge._"

The voice continued on and on about Aichi and his love to Tatsunagi and ignorance towards me. I tried my hardest to not listen to it, to find the trace I got before I was engulfed within this damned mist, which smelled of despair and death. But the words slowly sunk into my mind. The voice was coming from the enemy, I knew that too well.

But what if Aichi will really doom the world only because he will make the wrong decision in the spur of the moment?

* * *

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I had too much work and had no time whatsoever to write. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"Enough!" I yelled out as I fell to my knees, trying to stop the flow of the voice into my ears. No, I knew Aichi wouldn't do anything like this. He knows that the fate of the world is on the line. He knows that innocent people will have to die for this.

"_You just keep holding onto this idiotic image of Sendou Aichi being the hero who saves the day. But he isn't flawless and if you aren't convinced now, you'll see soon enough that Sendou Aichi hasn't got what it takes to defeat me._"

It just tried to mess with my head. I wouldn't allow that. Takuto once under the influence of Link Joker persuaded me to give in and receive what I was craving, the satisfaction of the hunger for power. But I promised myself that nothing like that would ever happen again. I promised I would never hurt Aichi and the others again.

I started to run. I wanted to get away from the voice, from all the false accuses and from all the talk about my shattered feelings. Soon the voice vanished and I finally got back on the path, which would lead me to Aichi and Kourin. I turned the final corner and was finally faced with Aichi and Kourin's battlefield.

"Come on, Aichi, you can do it!" Ishida cheered from the sideline. I noticed that Ren and Leon weren't there yet, but these two can handle themselves, so I wasn't really worried. I looked at the fighting tables of Tatsunagi and Aichi.

The damage was tied at five and Aichi's field was weakened by a missing Grade 1 in the back row to boost. He had a Break Ride unit as the vanguard, Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. Blaster Blade Liberator was beside him and on the other side was Gallatin. It was a good formation, perhaps he was trying to win after all!

"Now it's my turn. I draw! Now I activate Blaster Blade's skill! Counterblast 2 and thanks to that I retire Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie! Now Gallatin charges in and destroys your rear-guar Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei!"

What was he doing? Why wasn't he aiming for her vanguard? I looked at Naoki who looked shocked as well.

"Now with the boost of Future Liberator, Llew, I attack your vanguard with Gancelot sitting at 23000."

"I guard with Jewel Knight, Hilmy and Devoting Jewel Knight, Tabitha!"

Kourin's hand was getting smaller and Aichi needed only one trigger to end this and since Aichi almost always gets ridiculously lucky on triggers, I doubt that he won't pull at least one now. But then I noticed he had a Grade 3 in his hand! He could had done a Break Ride and finish it for sure. What was going on?

"Checking the twin drive. First check, no trigger and the second, it's a critical trigger! I add the power and the critical to Blaster Blade. Now Blaster Blade Liberator with the boost of Marron attacks your vanguard!"

I was wrong then I suppose. He does certain mistakes, because he isn't sure what to do. I should have known that he isn't able of something like this. He does things not even a beginner would make. He tries to find a solution to this sticky situation, but I'm afraid that one of them will have to lose this fight eventually.

"I use Jewel Knight, Prizmy and Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle to protect me!"

"I end my turn."

"Now it's time to finally return you to your place by my side. This is the end of the line. I draw. Now I Cross-break Ride! Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei 'Яeverse'! I activate Ashlei's Break Ride skill. My vanguard gets an additional +10000 and +1 critical and since Ashlei is in the soul, her Cross Ride gains +2000, but that's not all. Now I activate the Limit Break of Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei 'Яeverse'! Counterblast 1 and lock one of my own rear-guards in order to lock Blaster Blade! I search up to one unit with Jewel Knight it its name and I Superior Call Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! Salome has the honor to attack first with the boost of Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie!"

"I don't guard."

Did he totally lose his mind! He's at five damage! Was he really serious about losing against Tatsunagi? Was she really that important to him that he would die only for the purpose not to kill her? Was I wrong about him all this time?"

"Damage check, heal trigger activated. I recover one point of damage."

Man, he can't even lose if he wants to. But I could see the shocked expression as he revealed Elixir Liberator. Kourin growled in anger and Aichi just looked sadly at me and Ishida. He had a full hand with guards, but that look was saying that he won't guard the next attack.

"I'm sorry, Kai-kun, Naoki-kun. You can defeat it without me. It needs all the Angelic Jewels, so I hope you'll one day forgive me. I just can't win if I know that my opponent will die. I'm sorry for not being strong enough, guys."

No! I wasn't accepting his decision. He couldn't! I started to panic. My heart raced as I looked at Aichi who had a tear rolling down his cheek as he turned his gaze to Kourin, who started to declare her attack with Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei 'Яeverse'. He had a perfect guard. He had Halo Liberator, Mark in his hand. Damn it! Why doesn't he use it for God's sake?! I silently cursed under my breath and was thinking quickly of something I could do. Then the only logical solution came to my mind. I had to do it. I started to run to Aichi and after I approached him I did something, which I have never imagined I would do, not even in my deepest dreams. I forcefully grabbed Aichi's hand with his guards, ripped them out and pushed Aichi to the side.

No way, I was letting Tatsunagi Kourin win.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, my dear readers.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was sitting at five damage ad Kourin was attacking me with her reversed vanguard. But I had a hand full of guards, since Aichi obviously didn't bother to guard much. Speaking of which, I glanced at him, if I hadn't hurt him by any chance and I was unpleasantly surprised to see him unconscious on the ground with Naoki checking on him.

"You or Aichi, no matter what who I'm against, I'll beat all of you! Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei 'Яeverse' attacks!"

"Halo Liberator, Mark nullifies the assault!" I exclaimed, revealing the knight in red armor. I discarded a card and was now safe from the Kourin's vanguard. I checked my hand to see that I still had some trigger units to guard if she would pull some heal triggers. And the card, which would claim my victory, was no other card than Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred.

"Now it's my turn and I'll finish this off! I draw. Now I Break Ride! Rise, Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred! Now activate Gancelot's skill. I add +10000 to my vanguard and +5000 to three of my units. I activate Alfred's Limit Break as well he gets +2000 for each Gold Paladin rear-guard, pushing him to the overwhelming power of 43000 with the boost of Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth and the power he gain from Gancelot's Limit Break. Finish her off, my vanguard!"

Kourin had only two cards left in her hand, even if she would have a perfect guard, she won't be able to dodge the other attack from Gallatin. This was the end of the line for her, since if I recall right, she already head two heal triggers, so the chance of getting one was fairly slim. She knew she was defeated.

"Damage trigger check. No trigger. Kai, you may have defeated me, but you aren't able to defeat something which is bound to happen and that is the rebirth of Earth."

I turned my face away, hearing the yells of agony from the blonde haired girl. Aichi will hate me for this. But I did this for the same reason he wanted to lose so badly. I love Aichi with all my heart. I would rather sacrifice myself than let him kill himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he would never talk to me again. This was unforgivable.

"You did it, Kai!" Naoki cried out as he ran over to me to give me a light punch on the shoulder. I smiled at him and nodded. Soon we hear footsteps in the distance, seeing Ren and Leon arrive shortly after with their breathing fastened. They looked confused at me and Ishida asking with their pleading eyes for an explanation.

"I feel sorry for Tatsunagi though," I said, looking sadly at the burned mark and the sleeping Aichi. Naoki probably realized it only now, but his eyes darkened as well and after I explained the events to Leon and Ren, we all sat down, feeling powerless.

This was the worst. I can't really say if I'm feeling glad that I won or sad. Since in this dimension everything is twisted and nothing makes any sense. And the insane card fights we have to endure are simply cruel and coldhearted. All of us had fought someone dear to us, well, except Leon, since he and Katsuragi weren't really buddies or anything. But still, we lost so many people to reach our goal, not even knowing if we're heading right.

"Now what?" Leon asked, looking exhausted. All of us were, but we had to keep going. Aichi would wake up soon what else is left than continuing on our path? I heard how Aichi yelped as he probably awoke from his slumber.

"What happened?" Aichi asked, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at us confused and lost, but neither of us knew what to say. Who would have the heart to tell Aichi, that Kourin is dead? The one he treasured the most was dead.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before standing up and leaving the spot. I felt like a coward, no, I was a coward. I was selfish and disrespected Aichi's decision only because I wanted him to be alive, only because I refused to live in a world without him. My steps fastened as I wanted to get as far away from them as possible. I couldn't look Aichi in the eyes, not like this.

The running led me deep into the forest, the dark forest. I leaned against a tree, trying to find some comfort, to make this horrible feeling inside of me go away, to disappear, to vanish and that forever. I felt the tiredness taking control. My eyelids grew heavy and the only thing I wanted now was rest. In my sleep I would forget about everything, leave everything behind and maybe even forget this cruel fate, which we were drawn into.

I chuckled. I felt like a lunatic. Maybe it's because we're stuck in here and my mind was maybe processing it worse than I expected. But I needed to stay sane, right? There's a lot on the line and if someone, and I'm referring to me, would I don't know lose some of his logical thinking or something, how would the others handle it?

It was strange. I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to keep calm. I was always cool and cold, so why do I feel the fear spreading inside of me now? It kind of scares me. I never really admitted fear to anybody, but this was just too much. Why can't I live a normal life without any supernatural powers bothering me? First, there was the PsyQualia incident, then the lost clan issue and Link Joker. These things keep happening and why is that? I wondered.

I sighed. This was too exhausting for me. I closed my eyes in hope to let my eyes rest for a little while. I needed that really. It's like my body ignored everything due to the adrenalin I received, but now like all the effect faded away.

I slowly fell asleep, hoping that all this was just a nightmare.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Writer's block is not leaving me alone. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back with a new update!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I was shaken awake by an unknown force. I lazily opened my eyes, exhaustion still overwhelming me. It felt like I just escaped for a little while, but when I looked up the sky I saw the sun already high up and indicating that it was already noon. My gaze rose up to see the person, waking me. It was Ren with a wide smile and his eyes sparkling with some kind of emotion I couldn't quite understand.

"What's with the look?" I questioned, wondering whenever something was the matter. Well, I shouldn't have stormed out like that the previous day, I guess. Ren sighed and sat down beside me. What was going on?

"You disappeared last night and didn't return. And now you stupidly ask what's with my look? All of the other guys were worried sick, mostly Aichi."

"Well, I killed off Kourin, so logically I wanted some space," I replied, surprised to hear Aichi concerned about me. I was glad he was alright, but it was strange though. Ren stood up and brushed the dust off of his clothes and gave me the look. I closed my eyes and join his side. I already slept so long, there's no time to spare. I would have to face Aichi sooner or later, perhaps it's better to apologize now than later.

We walked alongside each other to the yet another cave, where the rest was probably resting. I was wondering though. What would Aichi's reaction be after I would have returned? Would he yell at me? Would he give me the death glare? Would he give me the silent treatment?

"Now, I have found him," Ren yelled out, dragging me in with him. I just frowned, looking at Leon and Naoki who were involved in a probably intense cardfight. Aichi was nowhere to be seen. I tried to find at least a glimpse of blue hair, but to no avail.

"Where's Aichi?"

"He's outside. He's been acting weird, since you disappeared," Ishida replied, losing against Leon. Naoki he has still so much to learn about the game, though he already plays a couple of months. He even helped defeat Link Joker, that's why we all see the great potential in him.

I nodded and went out of the cave. I followed the path Naoki told me and soon found Aichi, sitting and leaning against a tree. He was looking through his deck, his gaze glued on his avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator. It was funny how he still calls him his avatar, I'm glad that I could give him so much courage back then. That was probably the only good thing I have ever done in my life. But now I had to apologize. I knew that that might not be enough, but he should know that I feel sorry for what I have done.

"Aichi, I'm sincerely sorry," I said, waiting for him to turn around. I gulped, since I really had no clue what was coming at me, but I have to take the responsibility for my actions, so no matter how he yells at me, I'll take it. I saw him turn his head around looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite explain.

"Kai-kun! Where have you been?"

Huh?

Did Aichi get his memories wiped out or something? Why, I mean for God's sake, did he forget about Kourin? I looked at him confused as I was wondering, what the hell was going on.

"Aichi, what about Kourin?"

"What about her? Did you saw her in this dimension? Is she also possessed?" Aichi asked. Wait, so he did lose his memories on the match? I will kill Ren for not telling me this. He's 17 already and still acts like an 8 year old. I will really need to have a serious talk with him.

"Nothing… Let's just go back to the others, shall we?" I said, feeling cowardly again. I should have told him the truth, but I wouldn't manage to tell him all this. He would hate me and I'm not sure if I could put up with this kind of punishment.

"There you are! Come on, we have to get to the Palace of Shadows or we will never reach our goal," Naoki said, the fire inside of him burning like an enormous inferno. We all nodded and finally continued with our way. We lost so much time on the way here, but what confuses me is the fact that since our arrival the odd voice didn't make contact with us. Was the Palace of Shadows just a trap to lure us into greater danger?

I tried to find a solution to this mess. A lot of happened lately and I couldn't imagine how stressful it has to be for the others. But what was going on with me, I wondered. The reverse marks still frightened me and the strange dragon unit in my dreams irritated me a little. Was I still possessed by Link Joker? Is the dragon another reverse unit, waiting for me to give in again?

"Kai-kun, are you okay?" Aichi's voice called out, ripping me from my thinking. I flinched a little, but soon looked at him with a questioning look.

"What is it, Aichi?"

"Nothing, you just looked troubled. I was just wondering."

"Is this the Palace of Shadows? It's enormous!" Ishida yelled out as our gazes were met with the majestic palace a dark mist all around it. It looked kind of frightening, but what bothered me the most was how deserted this place looked like. Where were all the monsters waiting to attack us? Where was the enemy who trapped us in here and trying to kill us and destroy Earth?

"Don't you guys think, it's a little suspicious here?" Ren asked, looking at the rest of us. Yeah, something was definitely fishy about this place. My head started to go through all possible explanations and I ended up realizing something.

This was most definitely a trap.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N And I'm sad to announce that this story will end soon. Just a few more chapters to go. See you next time.**


End file.
